


Dog

by EmaZuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, God wants to give you an advice, Inktober, Poetry, it's more like a poetry, the promt was Dog, there's actually no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro
Summary: Bassicaly short story based on prompt from Good Omens Inktober. Dog and his master go for a walk and God gives you an advice.





	Dog

The Armadidn’t surprised everyone. Well, it probably haven’t surprised the Almighty, but it’s hard to surprise her. Crowley and Aziraphale were surprised that they survived. Anathema and Newt were surprised that Heaven and Hell exist. The Them were surprised, because they saved the world. Shadwell and madame Tracy were surprised about almost everything. Beelzebub and Gabriel were surprised, well you know about what.

But what about the Dog?

Former Hellhound, currently Adam Youngs best friend, oh how he was surprised. Well, when you become dog from Hellhound within three days, you have to be surprised. You have to be in shock.  
And he was in shock. But also, he was happy, so happy like never before. Hellhounds don’t experience happiness very often, so it’s not that hard, but still.  
Adam took him for a walk and it was monday, second of the days that shouldn’t be. It was nice day, for nice walk. They went around Tadfield, just master and his Dog.  
And Dog chased some cat. He was happy to do that. He was normal, usual dog, as he was named. And his Master, or master was the nicest and best person in the whole world. He would die for him. He would kill for him.

But currently, he wanted to chase that cat.  
Adam didn’t want him to chase that cat, obviously, they were on a walk, not a hunt.  
So, in the end, he didn’t chase the cat.  
That’s it.

You know, sometimes you start a story and you expect a plot. There is plenty of plots in Dogs story.  
One day, he’ll meet some nice she-dog and they’ll have little puppies and none of them will be Hellhounds or Hellpuppies, or anything connected with Hell. He’ll live long and prosper life and maybe his lifespawn will be longer than it’s usual for dogs.  
Miracles happens, sometimes.

I know, I know, no flaming swords or Ends of the World, no demons or angels. But he’ll be happy. Trust me. I know.  
You know what else should every proper story, even short one, have?

Advice, you’re right! And do you know, what kind of advice is hidden in Dogs unexpected story?

Anybody?

Well, I’ll tell you than. 

It doesn’t matter who you were born like, only thing that matters is who do you become.  
Example. Dog was created as Hellhound but he decided to be dog.  
Crowley was born as an angel, became demon but he is neither.  
You see? I am trying to help you. Yes, you, I am talking to you.  
Dog made it. Crowley made it. So can you.  
Dog was surprised and he will be surprised for the rest of his life. I’d like to be surprised too, for once in my life.

You know, it’s hard to surprise me.


End file.
